The Taste The Touch
by shounenai4life
Summary: Justin takes the one chance he might get, and makes the ABSOLUTE best of it. JustinxMax Warning: Smex, Incest, Smut, Yaoi. Reviews greatly appreciated!


Another JustinxMax per request! XD

Warning: INCEST, SEX, DILDOS, SEX, SEX, SEX,SEX! Yeah Its like 5 pages of pure HOT unadultured smex, so if you don't like, don't read! If you do, you're in for a serious treat!

Disclaimer: Don't own Justin or Max…if I did…well that show couldn't be on Disney…it couldn't even be on daytime television o.o

* * *

Justin had seen Max do a lot of entirely unexpected things. He'd passed Max's room to see him talking animatedly with ants on his windowsill, try to make an Eifel tower replica out of his bedroom furniture or make 'wall-on posters', which basically meant graffitiing on his bedroom wall...with crayon.

But this was by far the most unexpected.

And pleasurable.

As usual he was babysitting Max as he was apparently the only one in the house who didn't need to go out…ever. Max was old enough to stay by himself, he was 15 for gods sake, but Justin guessed everyone just forgot that, despite Max's ridiculously developed body, since Max's brain was…well, a little less developed, to the point where he could be mistaken for a 12 year old.

But this, wow…it was enough to make Justin stop cold in his tracks, do a double, no, triple take through slightly ajar door before hiding quickly behind it. He felt his pants become suddenly tighter as he sprung his quickest erection…EVER, simply because this was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.

Max was kneeling on his bed in his dark room, the only light coming from a lamp way off in the corner, his feet spread wide and resting neatly on hit butt. And he was naked. And his fingers…Justin couldn't believe it, but he knew that bottle sitting beside Max on the bed, as well as the liquid which coated his fingers all too well. Max was…fingering himself.

It was all Justin could do to keep himself from gasping. Or cumming. Max was leaning forward slightly, one hand pressed into the bed for support, the other controlling the two dripping digits Max currently had sliding in and out of his tight twitching boy hole.

He was hard as a rock, and well endowed, especially for a 15 year old, cock glazed with pre-cum pointing straight at where Justin was standing behind the door. He was tight, even for the 2 fingers he had up his ass, but he seemed determined, hot little moans and pants of intermingling pleasure and pain hitting him as he slowly pushed his fingers deeper past the ring of muscles, shuddered, gasped, twisted them, scissored them, twisted again, and pulled nearly out before shoving them deep inside him again.

Every one of those movements made his body react differently. Everytime he pushed in again his lithe body would shudder, when he twisted his fingers he'd gasp, moan a little, his abdominal muscles flinching from the new feelings. When he stretched himself it was the best though, because then his eyes would close in ecstasy, long, dark exotic lashes casting shadows over flushed cheeks and his mouth would open in a perfect hot little O, one that Justin suddenly wished was deep-throating him.

He fumbled with his pants, unzipping them, freeing himself. He hardly had to touch himself, he was ready to cum within seconds. But he couldn't, it would make his presence obvious. The right thing to do would be to walk away, just walk away and pretend nothing had happened, that he didn't _desperately_ want to go in there and give Max something so much bigger to shove into himself.

With trembling fingers he released his grip on himself within seconds of cumming, zipped up his pants. He had to resist. He had been for 3 years and although Max was in there…pleasuring himself, it didn't mean he was allowed to do anything about it.

Even though Max obviously was gay. He was trying to loosen himself for christ's sake, if he were straight he would've just jerked off. And even though he was…so damn hot.

'Walk away.' Justin thought, turning, to go back to his room, take a cold shower and forget all about this.

Holy fucking dalmation damnation hell, Max had just taken out a dildo.

Justin flung the door open, not being able to take anymore, and Max's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Its not what it looks like!" He said, fumbling for words, trying with no success to hide the small, bright purple dildo, not to mention to bottle of lube, his mega hard dick, his fingers still up his pink orifice and his completely erotic position.

"Just…shut up." Justin gasped out, feeling light headed at being so close to this...this awesome. "And put that thing inside of you."

Max blushed heavily, staring at his brother, who's lust filled eyes were a give away to just what he wanted. Justin licked his lips and Max groaned softly. He'd never had an audience before. But then again, he wasn't shy.

Finally he smiled, a smolderingly hot smile that had Justin itching to touch him. But not yet. If he touched Max now he knew he'd cum right there and then, and he really wanted to make this night last. "Fine." Max answered, flicking the switch. The dildo came whirring to life, and within seconds Max had it pressed against his tight, virgin entrance.

Justin couldn't stop staring, between the gorgeous image of Max's lower half and the amazing totally sexy look on his face. Slowly the dildo slid in, Max's back arching a little with the feeling of something new inside of him. But he recovered quickly and soon he was using it expertly, in and out, faster, harder, slower when he came close to cumming, then faster again, back to harder.

Justin's mouth sat slightly agape, he couldn't take anymore. Standing, he had his clothes off in a flash. "Don't stop." He whispered, smiling at the way Justin stared at him. He got unto the bed with his brothers, kissed him.

Max whimpered, opening his mouth immediately. This was the kiss he'd been waiting for as long as he could remember, and it was everything he'd wanted. Justin came closer, feeling Max's organ press into his and he wrapped his arm around Max, using his hand to stroke him.

Max withered, moaned, but didn't stop pounding himself with the dildo. He'd found something sheerly magical within him, every time he hit it it felt amazing, he didn't want it to stop.

Justin pushed him gently down, and continued stroking him. Then it wasn't enough, he wanted the taste of Max, to touch all of him. He kissed his brother all over, his chest, his neck, then lower. His mouth swallowed Max's length easily, after all he'd been wanting it for ages now.

"Ju-justin!" Max whispered, reaching down to fist his hand in Justin's hair. "I'm gonna.." Justin ran his tongue up the side of Max's length, teased the top, looked up at Max, licked his lips. He covered Max's hand. "You're being too easy on yourself." He whispered, and Max's eyes widened as Justin took control of the dildo he _thought_ he'd been pushing pretty hard into himself.

Justin got between Max's legs, propping his slender legs over his shoulder. Now max was open for him, and he was beautiful, and so wet. He shoved the little purple vibrating dildo into Max as far as it could go, but still so precisely it didn't hurt Max. Max screamed though, from the amazing pleasure, and Justin felt Max's toes curling around his shoulder, felt his body quivering.

He felt himself harden even more, if that was possible, and he started pounding Max with the dildo in quick, long, hard thrusts, each one more intense than the last. Max's hips arched and he clung to the bed for life. The angle he was at was perfect, Justin leaning so close against him between his legs and the bundle of nerves hit so accurately time and time again.

"Justin…Justin…Justin…" He panted heavily, like a mantra. In seconds he had cum, and Justin was over him, kissing him, licking him. His eyes were glazed with lust.

"Max…" He whispered. "I've had self-restraint for as long as I could. But now I can't hold back. I need to be inside you."

Max's lip trembled. "I need it too." He gasped out, and Justin was behind him in seconds, nudging his legs apart again. Justin grabbed his hips and moved into him in one fluid motion. Max's eyes widened, as did his legs, to accommodate it all.

Justin was a lot bigger than that dildo.

Justin very nearly came. After all that loosening Max was still as tight as ever, but at least he was wet, but not wet enough for him not to feel the delicious friction of muscle against glorious muscle. Max held unto the bedpost for dear life as Justin drove into him, coming nearly out, sometimes coming all the way out before pounding right back in.

His moans were loud and unencumbered, and the bed was rocking furiously. It was better than anything he'd ever imagined at he hoped it would never stop.

"Next time…" Justin whispered, leaning over to nip at Max's ear. "I'll let you fuck me."

Max's lips curled into a smile. He could imagine Justin submitting himself to him, it would be hot. But not now, he didn't want that now. He wanted this, Justin to be rough with him, hard with him, pound him like a dog and never stop.

"Harder." he whispered, arching his back, squirming like an overeager stallion.

Justin obliged.

A hand grasped him firmly, stroking him, a thumb stroking the delicate tip, fingers deftly running along the side of his shaft. "Justin!" Max screamed, raising his ass higher. He didn't know how much more he could take, he wished he could take it forever.

"I'm cumm-" He wasn't quick enough, and Justin's hand was covered in his seed within seconds. But Justin didn't stop, though he didn't know if he could ever cum again. Justin pulled his hand back, licked it off, right down to the fingertips before flipping Max over.

Propping Max up on a pillow he got right back into the motion, and to Max's amazement he was hard again. How many times could Justin make him cum in one night? He would never have dreamt that Justin was this amazing.

Justin smiled down at him, reached down to kiss him, at the same time driving in harder, harder even than that. Max moaned against his lips, arched his neck for Justin to press kisses to. There was that bundle of nerves again, Justin was getting them again and again.

It felt so amazing, and the hot, possessive look in Justin's eyes made him, to his astonishment, cum again. He lay there, panting, feeling spent. Three times within half an hour, he hadn't thought it was possible.

But Justin wasn't done with him. He picked Max up, still inside him, got off the bed and pressed his brother into the wall. Max yelped, the wall was cold. Justin was holding his legs up in the air, and he felt vulnerable and open, and a little cold.

Justin solved that quickly. All sane thoughts drive themselves from Max's head as Justin started up again. 'No…' he thought to himself. 'There's no way I can…' But when he looked down he was hard again, standing at Justin's attention. Unbelievable.

"Justin…" He whispered, shaking his head. "You're such an awesome fucker."

Justin paused for a second. Again he'd nearly cum, but he held it off still. He wasn't going to let this night end yet. He stood there, easily supporting Max's weight, just kissing him gently there against the wall, still deep inside him.

Max kissed back, reveling in his first heavy make out ever. When he pulled back they were both breathing hard. And Justin was ready again. Justin found his rhythm again quickly, and every time he pushed in, Max's cock would press against his defined abs, making Max so hot he could scream.

He was screaming in fact. Screaming, yelling, moaning, whimpering and every other erotic sound he could make. He came again in no time, and Justin wasted none of it, his tongue becoming creamy white as he licked Max's seed from his stomach before kissing him.

He helped Max unto the bed, who looked up at him in bewilderment. "I can't stop cumming." Max whispered. "I don't think I ever can again. That was incredible."

Justin only smiled at him, hovering over his exhausted brother. "Tired?" He whispered, brushing back some of Max's hair. Max nodded, though his cock was still slightly hard. Justin naked did that.

"Sure?" Justin asked.

Max nodded. "I don't think I can ever do that again."

"M'kay…" Justin said, sitting up. Max watched him curiously as Justin picked up the lube and proceeded to…finger himself.

Max sat up, needing a better view as Justin shoved three fingers at a time into himself. He watched with awe, not remembering a time he'd ever seen something so beautiful. Then Justin picked up the dildo, and Max's eyebrows shot up as a he watched Justin push it into himself.

Unbelievably, he sprang to attention again. He was atop Justin in seconds. "Now you don't stop." He ordered, not finding it at all hard to lower himself unto Justin, who's shaft stood straight up waiting for him.

Leaning forward slightly he began riding Justin in the way he'd only imaged as he jerked off at nights, while Justin satisfied himself with the dildo. "I love you." Justin whispered, looking straight up at Max, who's eyes were shut in concentration. Max's mouth fell open and he stared at his brother, who looked so adorable and hot at the same time, pleasuring himself with his own sex toy.

"Me?"

Justin nodded and Max felt himself hit that sweet spot again. This time the cum was thicker than even before, and the sight of Max cumming all over his chest made Justin finally release himself too, which triggered Max into yet another orgasm, shuddering with the overwhelming feeling it gave him.

Justin ran his hand over his chest, feeling Max's seed there, and this time Max licked it away, slowly dismounting Justin. His ass ached like hell, it had never hurt so badly, and he was flat out exhausted. 6 times, by George. But Justin had told him he loved him, the most amazing thing of the night.

"I love you too." He whispered, lying beside Justin, who, turned to him, wrapped his arms around him, kissed him. It didn't feel like a big deal to say it. It just felt natural, normal…right. "I always have He felt safe there, and content. Of course he'd have to deal with all the complications the morning, with the added bonus of a completely sore butt from Justin's constant pounding, but for now it was great. It was dark, Justin felt amazing against him and he was tired. He just wished he'd gotten a chance to suck Justin's dick.

Maybe he'd just wake up and do it later.

* * *

Its done! Phew! o.o I don't know where I got the urge to write that from, it just popped up like an hour ago and I HAD to write it XD But now I'm tired and my fingers ache, I'm going to bed.

Reviews very much appreciated!


End file.
